Petunia's Wedding
by trackerjackers
Summary: ONESHOT! James shows up to Petunia's wedding unannounced, and Lily doesn't mind a bit. Set in seventh year. Based on the song All About Us by He Is We.


**[A/N: This is inspired by "All About Us" by He Is We. Great song and band!]**

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the end of the wedding party's high table, looking over the celebration below her. She sighed, furtively checking the time under the table.<p>

"Three hours and forty-seven minutes to go," the bridesmaid muttered quietly. Downing a glass of bubbly champagne, Lily turned to watch the dance floor, overhearing a conversation between two of Petunia's other bridesmaids.

"He's so dreamy," fawned Violet Miller, the maid of honor.

"Mhmm," agreed Sharon Rivers. "The glasses, perfectly messy hair... Wonder who he is?"

"Viv, he's coming this way! Does my hair look alright?"

Lily sighed and closed her eyes, pursing her lips and blowing her perfectly curled updo. Hearing about good looking guys in glasses with messy hair was making her think about James. And if there was one person Lily wanted to keep off her mind, it was the Head Boy.

_You just won't admit you're jealous_, said Lily's conscious.

**Me? Jealous?** questioned Lily. **Of what?**

_Who do you think? Kendall, of course._

**Of Kendall Province, that twat?** she argued. **Why would I be jealous of her?**

_Oh I don't know, because she's nice, she's James' girlfriend, her hair doesn't clash with every color, she's James' girlfriend, she can actually have a conversation with James that doesn't end in a fight, or maybe because SHE'S JAMES' GIRLFRIEND?_

**Mmpf,** Lily huffed. **So, I'm a little jealous. But why?**

_Maybe it's because you want to be in her shoes?_ her head quietly suggested.

A swooping sensation soared through Lily, who rubbed her still-closed eyes. She, Lily Evans, fancied James Potter. Fancied him! James Potter! The Marauder, the Quidditch captain, the prank-pulling, detention-landing... boyfriend of Kendall Province.

"Now I know how you felt," Lily muttered, thinking of the past six years, and her rejections to James.

"Know how who feels?" inquired a soft voice.

Lily's eyes flew open as she spun around in her chair. There, not three feet away was James, looking utterly handsome in black jeans, a white pressed dress shirt and...

"Are there Snitches on your tie?" asked Lily. James burst out laughing.

"I show up unannounced and uninvited to your sister's wedding, hundreds of miles away from school or home, where I should be, and that's the first thing you ask me? What's on my tie?" He doubled over in another fit of laughter as Lily's eyes widened.

"Holy Merlin!" she shouted. "James, how the, who... What on Earth are you doing here?"

James chuckled, holding out one callused palm. "Teaching you to dance."

Without hesitation, Lily placed her hand in his, ignoring the tingles she felt as James tightened his grip. He spun her in a circle, wrapping a hand around Lily's waist to prevent her from falling.

Lily blushed and started backing away, but James grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, leading them into a slow dance.

"I don't know..." trailed Lily, feeling guilty.

"You can step on my feet," joked James, missing the point. Then his expression softened. "Give it a try. It'll be alright."

The room seed to hush as the two rotated on the spot. Lily breathed in the moment and held it, knowing she'd need the strength for what she was about to do.

The song ended and she stepped back, playing with the corsage on her wrist.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Well up until a minute ago I was dancing with you..." he replied, unsure of what the question meant.

"No," Lily huffed. "I mean, what are you doing here? What about Kendall?"

"We broke up," said James nonchalantly, fiddling with his tie.

Lily fought back the grin that was dying to erupt. "What? When?"

James shrugged. "Right before I came here. I realized that she wasn't the person for me, just like I kind of always knew."

The hazel eyes found the green and a flood of emotions passed between the pair. A tiny smile escaped from Lily, and James' eyes lit up with glee.

_He knows,_ she thought. _He knows everything._

Then, in a sudden surge of bravery, Lily bridged the few feet between them and deftly planted her lips on his, throwing her arms around his neck.

James responded with seven years of built-up enthusiasm, lifting Lily up and spinning her around. They broke apart laughing, and a faint blush worked it's way across Lily's cheeks.

_I don't know what's gotten into me,_ she thought. _Or why I feel this way._

"Can we dance?" asked a grinning James, pulling her in as another song started. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her very closely. Lily smiled shyly at him.

Later Lily noticed Violet and Sharon glaring at her from across the room. She smirked at them and continued dancing with James.

"So, I have to ask you," he said, later in the evening. "What made you change your mind? Up until now, you kind of hated me."

"I never hated you," she replied softly. "Your actions, sometimes. Your arrogance. But not you."

"I _was_ kind of an arse there for awhile, wasn't I?" James joked, getting a laugh from Lily.

"Just a little," she teased. "But in all seriousness, you have gotten remarkably better this year."

"Really?"

Lily nodded. "Leaps and bounds. But," she smirked. "I suppose that will all change when we go back after Christmas,"

"What happens after Christmas?" he asked, puzzled. Lily laughed and gestured to the two of them.

"Us?" he exclaimed. "Us? We're together?"

"Only if you want..." frowned Lily, missing his excitement. James, however, let out a whoop (attracting many strange looks and glares) and started jumping around.

"What are you doing?" asked a giggly Lily.

"My victory dance, obviously," replied James, mouthing "SHE SAID YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: AHHH! Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed Thunderstorms! I know it's only been up a few days (shorter, even, because I had to take down the original version since I didn't realize the formatting hadn't gone through) but you all have made me so happy! I only have to THINK about it and I get this stupid little grin on my face. So THANK YOU!]**


End file.
